Crazy Guy
by Ryan POTLOT
Summary: Kisah seseorang yang hanya ingin menyenangkan temannya.


**Crazy Guy**

Namaku Max, dua minggu ini aku telah berteman dengan sebuah tuas. Teman baik, namaku tertulis di dekatnya, dan dia gigih berusaha mendekatiku.

Dia kurus dan tegap, namun memiliki kepala bulat yang besar berwarna merah. Aku selalu memegangnya, dia tak masalah dengan itu. Tuas selalu bergerak maju dan mundur. Aku yang menggerakkannya. Mengingatkanku pada teman lama yang juga memiliki kepala merah dan suka bergerak maju dan mundur.

Namanya Ceehs. Ia teman kerjaku. Di rumah sakit jiwa. Hanya saja aku perawatnya dan dia pasiennya, dia sering menemaniku.

Ceehs suka membenturkan kepalanya, hingga kamarnya yang pengap dan kosong itu sering berbunyi, _Ceehs...! Ceehs...!_

Ceehs tak banyak berbicara. Sekalipun pernah, ia mengatakannya melalui mata. Biji matanya yang kecil dan bulat berbinar seperti mata anak anjing yang manis, memohon untuk membenturkan kepalanya. Aku mengijinkannya, Ceehs benar-benar ahli membujuk.

Tapi sebulan lalu ia baru saja mati karena pendarahan otak, pendarahan Ceehs parah, sangat parah sampai lantai tempat kepalanya yang seperti cangkang telur pecah digenangi darah. Kepala Ceehs menjadi benar-benar merah. Semerah wajah dokter rumah sakit yang mengusirku.

Kini aku akrab sekali dengan tuas. Aku harus memundurkannya setiap kali orang-orang berbondong-bondong datang menaiki wahana yang dinamai _roller coaster_. Tetapi tidak sampai ke-_max_. Tuas pasti selalu sangat kecewa. Bibirnya melengkung panjang ke bawah dan wajahnya amat muram.

Sama seperti _dia_, yang bibirnya melengkung panjang ke bawah. Dan wajahnya yang terlalu muram sehingga menghancurkan hari sepasang kekasih yang sedang lewat di sebelahnya.

Dia dijemput seorang pria tua dengan setelan jas mahal, yang membawakannya arumanis berwarna merah muda. Sesuatu dari orang itu mengingatkanku pada Ceehs. Mungkin arumanis merah mudanya dekat dengan warna merah Ceehs.

Hari pun tak terasa sudah petang. Waktu memang cepat sekali berlalu kalau bersama teman. Rasanya seperti ditarik ibu pergi sore hari dari taman untuk makan malam. Aku pulang agar tuas dapat beristirahat.

Berjalan pulang, aku melihat rel _roller coaster_ yang panjang. Jalur berjalan lurus, lalu naik, lalu turun, lalu naik lalu belok dan turun, lalu ke tikungan yang menuju ke jalur berkelak-kelok seperti ular, lalu lurus menuju jalur tornado, putaran dua kali sebelum naik dan turun kembali ke perhentian di tempat awal. Mengikuti itu mataku dapat menangkap wahana lain tersebar.

Di komedi putar, aku berbaring di cangkir yang biasanya berputar.

.●.●.●.

Bersama-sama tuas lagi. _Roller coaster_ bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Namun tetap, tuas tak pernah mencapai _max_. Aku mulai berpikir, kenapa tuas tak boleh bersama max? Lalu orang itu datang kembali, masih dengan muka muramnya. Belakangan ini ia sering datang untuk mencoba wahana bermain yang sama. Tanyaku dalam hati, "Apa dia juga mulai berpikir demikian, ya?"

Orang itu sudah duduk, dari gayanya dia pasti sangat bersemangat, dan pengaman langsung menempel di dadanya. Menggigit kuku jarinya, dia pasti sudah sangat tidak sabar! Aku tersenyum gelisah.

"Ayo satukan tuas dengan max!"

_Wuuuussh...!_

_Roller coaster_ melesat. Jeritan histeris terbawa olehnya. Antusias, aku menarik tuas hingga lepas dari tempatnya, kami bersama-sama menonton mereka. Meluncur naik dengan kecepatan super kencang dan turun melesing seakan-akan terjun bebas. Bukan hanya rambut, tubuh mereka pasti berguncang-guncang, dan gigi mereka rontok berantakan.

Di jalur berkelak-kelok yang seperti liuk ular mungkin ada yang baru saja muntah, karena yang duduk di bagian belakang semakin histeris dan berusaha menyeka kepalanya, atau mereka semua sedang ingin ikut muntah.

Di putaran tornado. Aku yakin mereka memang muntah. Cairan aneh tumpah saat mereka berada di atas, dan menyiram mereka lagi saat berada di bawah. Hal itu terulangi satu kali lagi.

Lalu mereka naik! Seakan kereta yang mengamuk penuh uap, melaju tak terhentikan. Kini histeris juga terjadi di luar arena _roller coaster_. Hingga wahana yang tak dapat dihentikan itu, tiba tiba berdecit, relnya banjir oleh percikan api. Tarikan napas tertahan berubah menjadi hembusan napas lega ketika wahana bermain itu melambat di puncak dan turun dengan kecepatan normal.

Bos datang, wajahnya merah seperti dokter waktu itu. "Kau goblok!" katanya, dengan segera merebut tuas dari tanganku, "Itu hanya dipakai saat uji coba! Tulul!" lantas memukul-mukulkannya seperti palu ke kepalaku.

Sedangkan pria tua bergegas menuju satu-satunya orang dengan lengkungan senyum yang panjang tinggal di wajahnya. Tanpa sadar tanganku pun sudah terkekang ke belakang.

Kini aku berbaring di kamar lama Ceehs. Tuas bersamaku. Kini kami suka menyatukan kepala merah kami bersama.

**FIN.**

_Hanya kisah seseorang yang ingin menyenangkan temannya._


End file.
